


PRKF New Rings

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [5]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Kinetic Fury, prkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	PRKF New Rings

PRKF New Rings –   
“I found them today at work. The place we are tearing down had them hidden in the walls. I don’t know what made me stop and look but I had a feeling something was there,” Bulk informed his best friend while looking down at the stones. There was a white, black, silver, gold, and rose.

Skull took one in his hand, and a symbol appeared inside, showing smoke lines, “These are definitely more morphing stones. They are connected to the kinetic powers.”

“I wonder who they belong to; can they just be given to someone like ours were?” Raven thought while washing dishes in her kitchen.

“Well, let’s get Billy to look at them,” Skull suggested.

“We’ll hide them at Bulks. The kids do hang out there a lot but it’s less likely that they will find them there. They have reasons to come into our rooms and have free range of the houses. At Bulks, they aren’t generally allowed in his room, so if he hides them there in his closet it should be fine,” Raven mentioned.

“It would be cool to have our kids be Power Rangers,” Aiden commented.

“Well, we don’t want them hurt, right?” Elle gave her husband a friendly smack across the arm.

“Lately there hasn’t been any trouble, so why do we need to find a team?” Jack wondered.

“It’s Angel Grove, something will happen eventually,” Bulk commented.

“Plus, I’m guessing he found them now for a reason, something is coming,” Piper mentioned.

“You want to be a ranger, Bulky?” Skull joked.

Bulk quickly shook his head, “too much danger. You need someone looking out for you from afar.” The group laughed.

A few weeks later, the Kinetic Fury Rangers’ children go to visit Bulk.

“Uncle Bulk says he’ll be here soon, he’s just getting off work,” Luka said. Even if they didn’t have a key to his house, with Bulk and Skull having a connected duplex, they could always get in through the porch entrance. Bulk used to babysit the kids a lot so now that they were older, they were used to hanging out there.

“Hey guys, is there any toilet paper anywhere?” Axel called through the bathroom door.

“Should have thought of that before going in there,” his little brother Damien answered.

“I’ll go look,” Skylar told him. After checking the front closet and the kitchen she decided to check the master bathroom connected to Bulks room.

She went in and felt a tug toward his closet. She was normally the good one, never snooping into others stuff, but she felt almost like there was something she had to find in there. She opened the closet door and was instantly drawn to a small shoe box. She lifted the lid and saw 5 sparkling rings.

“Hey guys, come look at this,” she yelled to the group.

After the twins and Damien came into the room, she showed them the rings.

“Whoa, what are those?” Sierra asked picking up the white one.

“They look cool,” Luka said analyzing the black one.

“This one looks cool!” Damien said picking up the silver one.

“They look like buttons,” Skylar mentioned.

“I’ll try it,” Damien offered before pressing the button. As he did he was instantly morphed into the silver power ranger. He looked at himself in Bulks mirror, “Cool!”

“Can we all do that?” Luka asked, as his sister pressed the button on hers.

“Cool, I’m one too!” she squealed.

“Guys, what is going on?” Axel asked still in the bathroom.

“Does this mean Bulk is a power ranger too?” Skylar wondered.

“Should we tell him we found these?” Luka asked.  
“We should probably leave them,” Skylar scolded.

“Hey, you were the one that found them,” Damien reminded her, “I like it. Let’s keep them!” he pressed the button and unmorphed.

“They do look cool…” Sierra whispered to herself as she unmorphed.

“Guys?” Axel yelled again.

Skylar found the toilet paper, opened the door slightly and threw it in without looking.

“What took you so long?” Axel wondered when he finally got out.

“Look at these!” Damien said excitedly.

“What is exciting about rings?” his brother answered.

“They are power ranger rings!” Damien laughed.

“Hey guys,” Bulk said as he opened the door. As soon as he saw the box they were huddled around, he muttered to himself, “Shit, should have hid those better.”

“Where did you get these?” Damien asked quickly.

“Are you a power ranger?” Luka asked.

“Do you know power rangers?” Sierra asked.

“Guys, too many questions, I just got home, can’t we talk about this later?” Bulk tried to calm them down.

“We need to talk about this now,” Skylar told him. Normally the quieter one, she surprised him with the command in her voice.

“Ok, let’s sit down at least,” he said.

After they sat down around his kitchen table, Bulk started, “I am not a power ranger. I do know many power rangers, but identities are always secret until they tell you themselves. These are part of the kinetic fury team; there are six others at the moment.”

“I’ve seen them on TV once or twice,” Axel commented.

“Yeah, the reporters are always wondering who they are,” Sierra added.  
“Anyway, I found these at a construction site and I consulted the rangers who made them into rings. I am keeping them safe for them,” Bulk told them.

“Can we keep them?” Damien asked.

“Yeah, they feel like they belong to us,” Sierra added.

“It was weird, they seemed to call me toward them,” Skylar mentioned.

“They morphed into rangers!” Luka added.

“I missed it all,” Axel said sadly.

“We can save the world!” Damien added.

“But you can’t tell our parents!” Sierra added more.

“I am getting too old for this,” Bulk replied putting his hand to his head, “I guess I can’t stop you. I can try to help you. The kinetic fury rangers all have kinetic powers. I don’t know what yours will be, it depends on the person. It takes a while to find the powers but the symbol represents your powers. Your symbol is both on your helmet and on your ring.”

Luka, Damien, Skylar and Sierra took the rings that they had been looking at earlier, leaving a gold one with Axel.

“Mine looks like a spikey ball,” Damien mentioned.

Bulk sighed and glanced at it, “Yours is a kinesis of pain. You can cause it and take it away, but until you have more experience, you can’t heal things. Eventually, you should be able to. The yellow ranger has the same power.”

“Mine is,” Axel looked confused, “A lightning bolt?”

“Weather,” Bulk responded, “wind, rain, you name it. Same as green.”

“Ours looks like a yin and yang with wavy lines coming out of it?” Sierra said confused.

After Bulk perked up in interested and looked at the twin’s rings, “The wavy lines are smoke. The white part is light and the black part is dark. Black has smoke. Red has light and dark.”

“Mine is a sun,” Skylar informed him.

A look flashed across Bulks eyes, “That is heat.”  
“Do any of the rangers have that?” Damien wondered.

“Not any current ranger, but a previous one had it. You can heat things enough to burn someone,” Bulk informed her.

“Hey guys, I have to get going to practice,” Axel ended the conversation on rangers.

“We have to go too,” Sierra added picking up her and her twins bags.

“See you later guys,” Skylar packed her bag to leave.

“Swear on all that is good that you will not tell our parents about this!” Damien pointed at Bulk when the rest of the group was gone.

“I swear,” Bulk nodded.

“Good. See you later!” Damien smiled and closed the door.

Bulk shook his head and picked up his cell phone, “Hey Skull, we need to talk.”

“What’s going on Bulky?” Skull asked arriving home and sitting down on the porch.

“Ok, I screwed up,” Bulk confessed.

“What happened?” Skull wondered.

“I made a promise to not tell a certain group of people so just follow with me,” Skull nodded in response before Bulk continued, “A certain group of children who enjoy hanging out in my house happened to find a certain group of rings and I couldn’t tell them no after they found out what they did and now I’ve promised not to tell this group of kids parents about it.”

Skulls face deadpanned, “Our kids, are rangers…?” He tried to grasp what Bulk was saying.

Bulk nodded in response.

“Well you didn’t promise to not tell other power rangers, right?” Skull suggested.

“True. So seeing you as a ranger and not as their parent is different,” he calmed down a little and settled into the chair, “Sierra is white and Luka is black. Sierra with light, Luka with dark, both with smoke. Damien is silver with pain. Axel is gold with weather. Skylar is where it gets complicated. She got rose, but at first I was thinking it’s DNA based, right? So I thought telekinesis or telepathy or something but no, she’s got heat,” he confessed.

“Man,” Skull sank into his chair, “Do you think we are getting too old for this?”

“Every day buddy,” Bulk replied.


End file.
